Devils Within
by SilvermistFox
Summary: A simple fight and exchange turned out to be something more than what they had imagined much to one's outraged and the other's amusement, but what might happen next might really be the more interesting part.
1. The Maze

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 1:** **The Maze**

The Devil had taken over her heart since that day and she had been nothing but a roaming being, starved to the point that even the food that she ate as a normal human being did not quite cure her of her hunger. Until one day, she found out what it was that she prefer to eat, and it was really such an irony that she could not help but to laugh at it.

She found a different sustenance, something that kept her going and from starving, all thanks to Sesshoumaru. The now known as the Great Dog General shares with her his bed and blood from time to time whenever it starts becoming unbearable for her body, so that she could keep up with her new body's demand. Though everything of course comes with a price, and for Sesshoumaru, he wanted nothing else but her who is now part of his pack.

Their relationship was not really exactly that of a Master or Servant, but more of them being Master of their own being and each grew their own empire, where they would usually collaborate and help one another, though mostly Sesshoumaru getting what he wants from Kagome himself.

"Everything is set and ready for us," Kagome casually informed Sesshoumaru as she entered the Suite State Room that Sesshoumaru had booked for their trip to London. It was all business really, to expand and extend their Empire to overseas in order to better capture their future.

Sesshoumaru is still not a youkai of many words, but neither is Kagome these days. Things have changed for her, her perspectives, way of living, behavior and sometimes even her morals.

 _Knock knock knock…_

"Room service," a boy's voice called out from the other side of the door. Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru to see him have disappeared to perhaps the room of their State Suite, and paid not much mind to it.

"Once you've set it up. You may leave," Kagome said as she opened the door to usher the boy in as she watches him push the trolley of food into the room.

This is not really her favorite time period, being the lack of modern convenience and more importantly the design and space furnishing that she is still not accustomed to being that this is still rather early in the period. Handing the boy a small note of money, he was quickly dismissed as she looked over to the set up of food on the table. It has been a while since she had Western, but it does make her wonder at times what a foreigner would taste like should one who might catch her interest taste like.

"Shall we dine first or shall we dine after," Kagome asked the seemingly empty room, but later found the answer when she saw Sesshoumaru strolling back into the area where dinner has been set up as he took the seat opposite of her.

He is still not a man of many words, but Kagome joined him as she picked up her utensils to join him in a silent dinner where most people might find the silence deafening and scary like the calm before the storm, but this is really something casual for them both.

Human food is something that she is able to consume as per normal, but sometimes she would crave what her body needs in sustenance and that does not happen just as often, perhaps once in a while, the time period is not really fixed or by her previous meals, but more of something random in timing. Their arrival in London was a silent one at first, but after attending a party that was organized by one of their future partners, their social calendar here has been filled to the brim and full of drama and gossips of this odd high society of people being too free.

"Finally someone of interest," someone purrs from the darkness of the shadow as Kagome took a breather out in the host's garden.

If she had heard it, there was no indication or a look of alarm from her as she chose to ignore the other and continue taking her time to look at the garden that is bathed in moonlight. The nature here is mainly manmade, something that she dislike, everything are just so well trimmed and proper, so fake, just like the people here. She looked up at the moon having found a place to seat herself down for a moment to relax a little before going back to where the party is going on.

A pair of eyes follow her every little movement, sizing her up in silent contemplation of what to make of this newcomer. There is something odd about her kind, something that he had not experienced before but it might just be what he needs to be revived. Kagome could feel the dark thoughts that was directed towards her but said nothing about it, instead, she got up and adjusted her clothes, dusted it a little before beginning her walk again as she strolled further into the gardens, into the maze.

 _'She'll get lost in there,'_ he thought, following after her at a safer distance to watch her every movement.

 _"The maze is really a convenient location,"_ Kagome thought to herself with a dark smile as she glance towards her back from where she felt the other being following after her from the corner of her eyes. She just wanted to take the time in here to observe the other, to see of what it will do to her. It could perhaps be her next meal if it is to her taste.

 _"Where did she go?"_ Claude thought as he backed up a little to follow in the other path, never once noticing that he was the one being followed instead.

His soul, there is nothing much left of it, it is a miracle in it's own that he was able to survive at least with that little amount of soul. That male must be powerful formerly, but that is hard to say about the him now. Narrowing her golden brown eyes, Kagome watches him tried to retrace his steps in following her. Something so simple as to follow her if he is unable to do even that, then perhaps she had mistaken him for a more powerful being like Sesshoumaru.

"How was the show?" a voice asked from behind her, but before Kagome could even turn around, she was hit from the back as she fell from above the maze down to the ground with a silent snarl to her lips as she glared up at the person that she was observing not too long ago.

Kagome did not say a thing as she looked up in surprise at the male, already silently contemplating on her impression of him being something that she might have underestimated.

"But I guess that does not matter in a matter of minutes," he said voice cool with dark intention as he approaches her swiftly his hands reaching out like claws trying to get at her but instead felt nothing but air as he saw her dodged and rolled away from him.

"Impressive," Claude said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as his golden eyes seem to glow pinkish red for a moment.

Kagome did not say anything as she rolled back onto her feet like a cat her eyes glaring at him this time with a coldness that could freeze hell over. Her lips curled up at the side in a silent snarl but her eyes show a darker intention that shown across it in the depths of those honey brown pools. Claude saw it in a passing moment but did not thought much about it as he attacked her once again with more force this time.

"You'll be a delicious meal," Kagome hissed out with anticipation a cold bloodthirsty smile upon her lips as she licked her lower lips before moving in for her own attack at the other.

"I could say the same about you," he returned with a smile attacking her with more brute force until he had her pinned down onto the grassy ground with his limbs.

He smiled in victory his head leaning down against her own his mouth covered her as he tasted her essence, and missed the dangerous glow in her eyes as the side of her mouth curled up in a smile of her own as she felt her fangs elongated and chewed on his lower lips as she drew blood.

Kagome growled at the taste of his blood, her eyes glowed with a ferocious hunger as she bit down harder on his lips wanting to draw more of blood and at the same time drank his essence though it is somewhat, but the exchange of their essence changed something that was going on in between of them, causing Kagome to push him away strongly with a hiss, her eyes glowing dangerously as she looked at him in indignant shock.

Claude was equally as surprised as he looked at her before looking at himself, a smile spread across his features as he looked up at her, but her face darkened slightly as she got up and left him in a flurry and rustle of silk and lace.

"That's was interesting," Claude said with a genuine smile of interest as he licked his lips in excitement.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
First new story of the year! -_- I should really finish my other fanfictions. Just a new interest that I have in creating this, so I'm really hoping to finish this in a few more chapters, short and sweet as what I've been saying for some of my more latest writings. Hope that you guys enjoy it!


	2. Hunger

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 2:** **Hunger**

"More," Kagome demanded from Sesshoumaru as she tried to drag him back into bed, wanting to take up more to fill up her hunger.

The male inu youkai growled out his displeasure as he glared at her from the corner of her eyes.

"I'm still hungry," Kagome, hissed, her eyes glowing with a light whitish pink color around of her eyes.

His golden eyes flashed towards her a warning to not push her luck again tonight, he was not in the mood. Kagome was not at all happy with being rejected from her hunger as she got up from bed, her yukata disheveled revealing the milky alabaster skin from beneath and the swell of her bosom as she stalked towards Sesshoumaru like a predator as she wrapped her arms around of his waist whilst her hands lightly traced across the well defined firm and taut muscles that are hard as rocks.

"Just a little more," she whispered out in a breathy manner that most males are unable resists as she tried to tempt him into giving her what she wants.

Sesshoumaru's body stiffened beneath of her touch as she pressed her body against his, one of her leg rising smoothly against his own like silk upon silk as she teased him with a little skin on skin.

"No," he snarled out finally after a long silent sensual teasing on Kagome part as she tried a little few tricks to get him to loosen up a little.

"I don't think we would want a few accidental deaths in this country upon our arrival," Kagome drawled out slowly, as she leaned the right side of her face against his half clothed top as she slowly drew the clothes away, tracing the outline of his muscles lightly in a teasing manner with her nail like claws nonchalantly mentioning a few minor details that might be a problem to their arrival.

He did not say or move but that was his form of silent contemplation, and just like that, Kagome could feel his body relaxing a little as though in defeat, and if he were any normal person, they would most probably have sighed out in defeat at what she had brought up, instead he turned swiftly and carried her against his body by her thighs as he practically slammed her to the nearest wall.

Kagome wrapped her long slender legs around of Sesshoumaru's loosely covered waist, grinding her lower body against his own as she felt her fangs protrude to be even more obvious as she grazed it teasingly against his skin, threatening to puncture it through his flawless skin.

"Thank you," she whispered in a moan against his lips, before leaning in for a bolder, fiercer kiss that drew blood and taking her time in coaxing out some of his essence that she has been feasting for a long time.

There is more than one way for her to feed off, aside from just merely drawing blood or drinking up his life essence, and that is through sexual means. It was easy of course to have find a willing partner who would bed her without a second thought and willingly give their life up to her, but Kagome is someone who is still somewhat conservative and wanted only the best of taste, and she was glad the day when Sesshoumaru had agreed to feed her when she needed what her body would need.

When it had first happened she had feast on human food, but soon realize after a while that it was futile and though she did ask Shippo as few times if he would ever get that _'hunger'_ , he would always looked at her blankly not quite understanding her question as he looked at her with those big innocent eyes that made her drew back from him and change the topic immediately.

It was without a choice that she had to approach Sesshoumaru to ask for help, and that was when she found out after much extensive search in his library of why her being a kitsune is far different than that as Shippo who is a red kitsune. At first she felt like Kikyo, feeling horrible for taking away a life one of the nights when she had starved herself for far too long and did not know what to do when she took the life of an innocently travelling male who was out to find his adventure. It took quite a while and a lot for her to get back on her feet and find her bearings until she came across Sesshoumaru again and had seek out his help.

"That's enough," Sesshoumaru told her strictly before letting her down to the ground as he pulled them apart, earning a whine of displeasure and a pout from her lips as she reached out to locked him within her embrace leaning up to play her lips across his neck breathing lightly upon it as she teased him with her breath, licking and sucking upon the milky white neck of his as she nipped on it enough to draw bleed.

"Enough," he sounded out again, forcefully pushing Kagome away from him as he glared at her. "Curb that hunger of yours or go find another redundant being to feast upon," he told her dismissively giving her his permission to go look for her meal else where that will fulfill her stomach, so long as she clean up the mess and made sure that no one saw what happened.

Kagome studied his back for a moment, watching the taut defined muscles moved with each of his every movement. "Okay," Kagome sounded it out casually as though they were making a very simple, everyday decision.

Without another word, Kagome left his bedroom as silent as a ghost and went back to her room, tugging the front of her yukata a little more closer to her body as she made sure to cover up her upper body and more intimates area as she padded bare-footed across the varnished wooden, carpeted floor. He would have to give in to her one way or the other and this was also one of the best outcomes that she could hope for.

 _Click…_

"And here I was looking for a meal," a voice mused out from within the darkness as Kagome's eyes immediately focused and narrowed in the direction of where the voice comes from.

 _"It was his fault!"_ she thought fiercely as she glared at him from the corner of her eyes, a silent snarl upon her lips.

Claude mused silently as his eyes flashed a pinkish red glow from the darkness, already feeling the rise of his own hunger from just looking at her. When he had tried to approach her, Kagome swiped her nail like claws at him, and him narrowly dodging it around of her as he look down at his clothes to make sure that there has been no damage done to it.

"How unwelcoming," he tutted, before making a more aggressive approach towards her, "Though I would not mind a little exercise before a meal," he commented attacking her once again.

"Dream on," she hissed at him, her own eyes glowing that eerie whitish-pink colour that he was seeing. There is a cold and dangerous beauty to it, and tempted him even more so as Claude attacked her again.

"I'll make sure to not leave out even your bones," Kagome promises him darkly as she attacked him heads on, ready to have him killed whilst she feast upon him.

The male demon could only smirk at what she had to say, ready to return the favor, ever since he felt himself regaining his strength to what he used to be since that night's little incident in the garden maze.

"I look forward to this," he purred dodging and returning her attacks with equal fervor.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks! I was a little worried back there somewhere that this might amount to nothing, I'm glad that you enjoyed it and hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	3. Messages

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 3: Messages**

His eyes glowed a hue of pinkish red as he looked at her attacking him hungrily, as he dodged her, his tongue licking his lips in anticipation and excitement at the prospect and thought of being able to taste her again. Since the time he was able to regain his form through accidentally feasting on her the first time that they met, he had gone out to feast on other souls to regain his strength, he found himself not left unsatisfied most of the time.

Claude could feel the excitement stirring in him when he neared her, and the prospect of being able to taste her again. Lunging at her with an attack of his own, Claude disappeared from before of her eyes as Kagome jumped backwards but was instead caught within his arms as he encircled his arms around of keeping her hands and clamped down on her side tightly.

"Hello again," he purred into her ears, dragging his mouth in a feather like kiss as he lowered his head to the junction of where her neck is as he licked it with his tongue like he is sampling something.

Kissing that very same spot, Kagome body stiffened at his actions, suppressing a moan from her lips as she bit down on it when he started suckling on it. She had tried a number of times to get rid of him, even as to try biting her head as she snapped at him with her fangs, but he tut at her playfully in disapproval before using one of his hand as he grabbed her head to tilt it to the side and sank his fangs in.

At first he felt the pain, and then it was pleasure that took over her senses as she felt his hand that held her head slowly drifted down across her skin in a teasing feathery manner that caused her to suck a breath in as she voluntarily tilted her head back to lean it back on his shoulder as he drank from her like a vampire.

When he lifted his head away from her neck and licked the wounded area, he could feel her body shiver against him as his finger opened her yukata to show the smooth porcelain like skin that felt like silk and marble beneath his fingers. There is blood upon her lower lips as he looked at the lower lips that her teeth had bitten into that caused it to bleed and immediately captured it with anticipation as he thrust his tongue in, fiercely dominating it and stirring up her own fighting spirited as she too took that moment to feast upon him.

"Leave," a low dangerous voice growled out in an icy manner as a sword came charging in between of them, causing Claude to dance away with Kagome still within his arms as he glared at the other dangerously.

His mouth turned into a dangerous snarl as he held Kagome tightly to his chest not willing to let her go. "We finally met, I'll be taking care of her from now on," Claude told Sesshoumaru as he was pushed away from Kagome.

"I'm going to kill you," Kagome growled after having come back to her senses as she looked angrily at him even though her eyes is still somewhat glazed over with lust.

The inu daiyoukai did not bother sparing a glance over at Kagome knowing how she is after so many years of being together and instead charged straight at the other being that had barged into their home as Kagome joined him in attacking of Claude who looked at her unhappily. Knowing well that this is not his match, Claude craftily caused a distraction as he fends them both off.

"I'll come back again for a visit," Claude told them before running off.

Sesshoumaru instead held Kagome, who wanted to give chase to Claude, back as his held that icy look within his eyes that gave her the reassurance that he was not going to let a person like him go.

"Explain," he demanded as he released his hold on her.

Kagome's face darkened in memory of that night as she started telling him of how they met that night, but not the rise of emotions that rose in her as she too was unsure of it and did not want him to know of it when she herself does not know.

Sesshoumaru did not say much after she was done, but instead was approached by Kagome as she practically pounce on him, hungrily, and was glad that he did not reject her, but instead allowed her to do what she wanted as they indulged in bodily pleasure.

The inu daiyoukai was not pleased when someone else has come within his territory and threatened those that are within his protection and go over his head in wanting to lay claim to them. At least that is one of the few things that annoyed him. Looking over at the sleeping Kagome curled up by his side, wrapped up comfortably within the blanket and comforter.

He had earlier sent someone to search out the demon that had trespassed into his territory, and find out more about the other before he settled back into bed as he let his mind drifted off, keeping it half alert and awake to the things surrounding him just in case of another attack again or for whatever that may threaten them.

Claude though satisfied with the way she had reacted to him, was not happy with the scent that he smelt upon her when he first entered, even worse was how she smelt like that white haired male that had disrupted them. Even when he had forced his own scent upon her, he was not at all satisfied, and wanted to claim her in front of the other despite of the threat of him being there.

"Are you here to find out more about me?" he asked out loud, knowing that he had been followed, which is why he had lead the other to an open area far out of the city area.

The other person did not say anything as he kept to his distance knowing for sure that something are unavoidable as he prepared and brace himself for the fight that is to come.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I'm surprise at the number of favourites and follows, and am really glad for it, so a great big thank you to all of you out there for your interest! I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, take care!

To keotaka1  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update! =) 


	4. Three

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 4: Three**

Their guard never returned, but no body was found at all in the news or anywhere. Sesshoumaru kept Kagome close to him at about all times as they attended and did everything together.

"I really hate how you are almost always with that person," Claude whispered into her ears as he twirled her around the dance floor before bringing her back into his arms in an intimate embrace.

Kagome glared at him, her eyes are enough to tell him of her feelings towards him, but in it's depths, he could see the hunger in her rising as it did in him. His mouth watered as Claude swept her to the other side of the room far away from her partner.

"Let go of me," Kagome demanded in a low fierce snarl that only he could hear as she tried to push him away but his strength did not allow her to.

"I want a bite," he purred against her ear as he held her hand tightly within his, dipping her a little before pulled her back against his chest enough for her to feel the impact as he smiled at her in a way that would perhaps intoxicate any female if they were to turn their eyes towards him.

"Never,"

"Nevertheless," he said, ignoring her rejection as he danced them to a shadow shrouded area behind of the curtains without anyone knowing as he captured her lips, his fangs puncturing into her lower lips to draw blood from it.

"You can't deny _this_ bond," he groaned lowly into her ears, nipping playfully at her ear before trailing his lips against the skin down to the junction of where her neck and shoulder meets before sinking his teeth in.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered out in a strangled strained voice, calling out for him, and displeasing Claude as he growled at it and bit harder into her neck causing her to groan out loudly as her back arched against him in reaction.

The scent of her blood drew him away as Sesshoumaru looked up slowly but suddenly, as those that are talking to him asked what was wrong. He left them with a brief word of excuse, swiftly heading to the corner of where he could scent Kagome and Claude are. His eyes flashes dangerously as he drew her out of the place, using his speed that is impossible to see with the human eyes as he whisked her away in a sudden flash of light.

Claude was enjoying himself, having a taste of her, even if he was annoyed that her mind was on another male. That was before he was interrupted, and he did not take kindly to it as he gave chase.

The light that most people near them saw and sudden gust of wind, caused a number of people to think that it was a ghostly draft and the light was either a sudden flash of lightning or perhaps even the alcohol and light playing with them.

Sebastian eyes flashed with interest as he saw what had just happened and whispered a few words in reply to what Ciel was asking him as he looked towards the direction in which he last saw them left. He was so tempted to follow, but at the moment there are certain things in which Ciel had ordered him to do and he had no choice about it. Though what really makes him more curious than anything was that Claude is somehow still alive and feels somewhat more powerful.

Sesshoumaru held Kagome in his arms, her dress hides parts of his body due to the heaviness and volume of it, but she weighs nothing in his arms. Glancing down at her but keeping a stern eye on the other that had caught up to them, Sesshoumaru had brought them to somewhere far off to where no human would usually come to as he let her down once Kagome started to struggle in his arms.

Claude frowned at their intimacy, "I believe you have something of mine," he said watching them stand together too close to his liking as his eyes flashed dangerously in a glow of fuchsia at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome growled, not liking his term as she wanted to step forward to attack the other, but was held back by Sesshoumaru. She looked at him her mood not getting any better as she was about to say something about it and push him away, he spoke.

"Will you accept me courting you," Sesshoumaru asked Kagome looking at her from the corner of his eyes as he watches Claude, whose mood got darker at his words.

"Why," she growled finding the idea rather ridiculous, but made her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him wide eyed.

"A fighting chance," he replied, at first Kagome did not understand what he was saying and after Sesshoumaru dropped a few longer sentences and answers to her, she realized the intention behind of it.

"Fine, I accept you, Sesshoumaru the Great Dog General as a potential mate," Kagome formally accept him.

Claude was furious at the intention, as he growled out rather loudly, the first to object to her choice, but he was instead being swiped away by Sesshoumaru as he used dokkasō on the other to keep him at bay. Grabbing Kagome by her waist swiftly, he sunk his own fangs into the fleshy tender parts of the junction in which now laid bare to him as Kagome pulled her hair aside to present him the side in which Claude has not bitten into.

The said spider demon was not in the least bit relenting as he continued to fight against Sesshoumaru who fend the other off with seeming ease and grace until the process was completed. Borrowing Sesshoumaru's power, she drew part of his energy as she lifted a hand and held it up towards of Claude, a fierce look in her eyes, as though ready to kill him as a glow appear from it, before engulfing both Sesshoumaru and herself in it as Claude raced towards them his hand in a pose, ready to strike them heavily.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Here's a new update that I hope all of you enjoy!


	5. Convenience in Inconvenience

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 5: Convenience in Inconvenience**

Seeing how easily that Kagome was able to accept another suitor as her potential mate, it irked him to no end and even more so that person that is almost always by her side and it makes the playing grounds uneven, if not bias. Though Claude was not at all going to allow even something like that to hinder him.

Growling, he prowled through the shadows as he made his approach to the place in which they are staying together. Though what he really did not expect to see was her walking out of his room in a mere robe. His actions are swift, as Claude appeared before of her, his eyes glowing dangerously red-pink as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the place.

"You're mine!" he snarled his canine teeth becoming sharper, more prominent as he slammed her back against a tree and held her hands above her head.

"There's nothing between us!" Kagome hissed back, equally not at all liking the male since the day that they met, "Get off of me!" she demanded, struggling against the other as she tried to pull her hands free.

"Never," he returned those words back to her, already having the idea of having her locked up in a place where only he knows and is able to go and not let her see the light of day or show her to anyone else.

There are more of such despicable and dark thoughts circulating in his mind, especially when things concern her, and he wants to monopolize her all to himself. Sinking his teeth painfully into the junction of her neck which he had laid claim to since day one, he feast upon her blood and soul, already wanting to leave an imprint of his in her to warn others off, but instead he was thrown back by a flash of white light.

Pain shot through his body as Claude shield himself, clenching his teeth as he refrained himself from crying out as he fought down the urge of the rising irony taste in his mouth. A cold arrogant smile pulled up from the corner of his lips as blood dribbled down from the side of his lips, his glowing eyes looking at Kagome firmly with a conviction within his eyes.

Kagome was left a little speechless at what she saw within her eyes as she narrowed her eyes at him, hoping that it was just her reading it wrong, but she did not, and it made her feel something in her itch and want to do something about it. Growling her annoyance, she left the demon behind, a look of disgust, and anger in her eyes as she disappeared into a black dot before of his eyes.

His eyes flashed a dangerous look, hands clenched into fists as his nails bite into the palm of his hand, drawing blood. He had not had his filled yet, and even more so, he had not gotten what he wanted. Other souls at the moment do not entice him as much or satisfy him, they were more like they are there to temporarily fill his hunger until he get her, everything else is just sustenance to help fuel him forward and in regaining his strength. There is the matter of his death that he wants his revenge for as well, and Kagome as well, they are both matter equally as much to him.

Kagome reappeared in the mansion that Sesshoumaru and her shares. Emerging from the darkness silently, she walked towards him who sat by the black wood study table looking through scrolls and pieces of papers. She came to his side, to seat by the side of his table as she reached out for the papers that he had placed aside.

"I'm hungry," she told him, placing the papers down again from where she had picked it up.

"I'm busy," a simple but strict sounding reply.

"I can help," Kagome says as she reached over to take the documents that he has placed aside, "but maybe after a meal," she continued, looking through the document carelessly as she glance over the paper document at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his reading and writing as he looked up at her sharply, his eyes cold as ice, but it spoke volumes. Kagome sighed irritated and left, knowing well that he is not to be messed with at the moment, no matter her hunger.

"Come back," he called out to her when she was about to reach the door and open it, Kagome turned her head slightly as she glance at him, her eyes showing her displeasure, her hunger and mostly her annoyance.

"I'll find my 'meal' else where," Kagome said, opening the door already taking the first step out, but Sesshoumaru pulled her back into the room.

"I did not allow you to leave,"

"You're busy," Kagome replied not so kindly, talking back to him in the same tone as he did with her, glancing at his hand that is now holding her wrist rather tightly as she felt his fingers tightened around it.

Sesshoumaru did not say much or show much of an expression upon his face and let go of her wrist. "Then find go," he said, with mild annoyance but he turned his back against her so that she would not see it.

The door clicked shut louder than usual as his hearing picked up the sound of her footstep leaving the place. Wherever she is going to find her meal, he is not too sure, but he found his action to be rather puzzling, and not like himself, but it could also be the current bond between them.

Out in the night again, Kagome was looking around contemplating on her current hunger when a lone, dangerously sweet smile appear her lips as she titled her head back a little to turn her gaze towards the person that she had been avoiding so much lately, but is glad of his appearance now.

"I was starting to get hungry,"

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that all of you enjoy this new update!

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks for reading! I'm glad to see that you are enjoying the story thus far and hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	6. Unfriendly

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 6: Unfriendly**

There had been changes in Kagome that Sesshoumaru sees, she stopped coming towards him as often to get her fill, and what he really find the most obvious is the scent of that spider that is always chasing after her.

 _"He's just convenient food, far better than those other souls,"_ Kagome told him with a shrug, but every time she says that, he could see the hunger in the depth of her eyes as though reminiscing the taste of it.

Her hostility towards Claude is still there, but even more so was her hunger. And these days Sesshoumaru would often offer it up to her or hold her down to it, forcing her to feed off him to satisfy her hunger. Another reason was perhaps that he disliked the idea that she is now straying away from her, and towards another who he does not approve of at the moment. And also, he too had laid claim to courting her as a potential mate.

For the past few days, Kagome had not feed on her hunger, trying to curb herself from wanting more just in case she starts becoming more hooked onto it like a drug. At times in the middle of the night, she would find herself wandering out towards her balcony, wanting to leave the premises of the mansion to search for a certain someone for a meal, but then she held herself back and went towards Sesshoumaru's room instead.

He never rejected her since that night and instead would sometimes take the initiative to feed her, which was really a surprise, but in a good way. As for the servants in their household, they are all beings like them, and have worked for both Sesshoumaru and herself for a long time, so it was not really a surprise when they would find Kagome sleeping in Sesshoumaru's room or exiting of it wearing a simple but thin robe or yukata.

"Claude Faustus," Sebastian mused out loud as he continued with fixing the tea at hand for Ciel.

"I find it amusing how a being like you ends up never being able to get the soul that you wanted," Claude says as he stepped out from the shadowed corner of the kitchen where Sebastian was working quietly.

Sebastian did not say anything but to hum and smile at his words, but in truth, being unable to attain the soul that he wanted, and instead being bound to Ciel forever, he was not sure if it is a good or bad thing. Frowning at the thought of it, Sebastian started to place the dishes and tea set onto the silver serving tray.

"I want information on where she is," Claude says, getting to the point, no longer wanting to keep up with the small conversation.

"Who?" he asked pleasantly, though it came out to sound more mocking as Sebastian turned towards Claude with the fully loaded silver tray and a smile upon his lips as he looked at the other former butler and dead demon at hand.

Claude eyes narrowed at Sebastian but he has a pleasant smile upon his lips, teasing the other as he took a few steps forward. "Serving another demon so young as Ciel must be tiring…"

This time it was Sebastian's turn to narrow his eyes, a frown upon his face as the smile left the side of his lips, but then entered that mocking and threatening look upon his face as he now regarded the other demon who have recently risen from the dead. Claude reached out with longer slender white-gloved hand as he picked up a tart from the tray as he looked at it before taking a bite.

"I wonder what his soul will taste like when matured, though perhaps she might know first," Claude said as he finished the tart, licking the side of his lips that is now turned up into a taunting smile as he looked at Sebastian's face to see his emotion.

"Oh but I guess you will never know," Claude says looking out at the window of the kitchen, "I must be off then, and search for a meal,"

"…I heard that her soul is one of a kind, even amongst our kinds," Sebastian said when he saw Claude already heading towards the door, but paused just as his hand was going to turn the door knob.

"…" He froze, eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he glared at Sebastian from the corner of his eyes with killing intentions emitting from him.

Sebastian chuckled beneath his breath at the feeling that was coming from the other and left the kitchen to serve Ciel his tea. The idea that Sebastian might end up becoming a potential threat to him is now evident, and it threatens the fragile state of his relationship with Kagome at the moment. He has to take care of this issue fast before Sebastian becomes a threat to attaining what he wants.

He was not going to let her belong to anyone else but his, and he will make sure of that no matter the cost. Disappearing, Claude left the Phantomhive household and went to find his needs. The talk of souls has aroused his appetite and hunger again, these few days, the souls that he had been feeding off, has not been able to satisfy him, but instead, it had made him even hungrier.

"The Queen have sent an invite to join her tea party," Kagome said as she looked through the invitations that they have been receiving since their debut after arriving in London.

Sesshoumaru did not reply her, neither did Kagome spare him a look as she reclined sideways upon the velvet recliner in his study that they had bought, reading through the various letters and some documents that she had taken over in working on. These few days without the presence or appearance of Claude, things have been really peaceful, almost too peaceful that it makes her feel wary like it is the calm before the storm.

"Shall we accept the invite?" she asked him, looking up at Sesshoumaru as she placed the invite down onto the ground, and picked up a document to look through it this time.

Again, nothing was said, and Kagome left the study, finding it suddenly stuffy as she walked out with a huff. One would say that Sesshoumaru is being his usual self, but after so many centuries being around of him, she had come to somewhat understand him better than most, and she could say that he had been giving her the cold shoulder recently and it is starting to get to her.

Who knows how long it will be this time for him to behave like so, but she was not at all interested or wanting to experience it again when she had done nothing wrong at all, and have decided to not be in the same room as he is in so long as he is in that same mood still.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Guest (19 Feb, 2016)  
Not really getting to that point yet I guess? (I'm not too sure when myself atm) Yea I see that, was already planning on having some form of development in these next few chapters actually, so I guess it is about time I write out parts on what you and others like you would like to find out more on. I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To daisynaruto909  
Thank you! Really glad to see that, I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)


	7. Shadows

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 7: Shadows**

At the garden tea party hosted by the Queen, Kagome was surprised at what she felt there, and it stirred up her interest as she looked around of the place unnoticeably, trying to find the source of them.

"You left without me," Sesshoumaru voice drifted to her ears as he stood by her side, looking down on her from the corner of her eyes as his being intimidated and chase a few interested parties away from the both of them.

"You did not say that you were interested in coming," Kagome replied him as she held the parasol to shield her eyes from the afternoon sun while on another hand a simple ivory and lace fan hung from her lace gloved wrist.

Sesshoumaru was about to say something but instead, she moved away from him as she headed towards a flock of gabbing females as they smiled at her politely whilst she returned their look. Fluttering fans, a flurry of silk and lace dresses and each with their own unique perfume clinging to their body, the females gathered close to Kagome as they seek her out for their own purpose.

Eyes followed between Kagome and Sesshoumaru as those eyes weigh out each of the person there. This Queen of England here is not someone simple, neither are some of the people gathered there, but it does not matter so long as they are not bothered or provoked.

"Mr. Taishō, may I present the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive," a male with a rather alluring voice said just as Kagome was walking back to Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes landed on the back of a tall person standing beside of the just introduced was being done, Sesshoumaru did not even shift his eyes to look at her, merely regarding the young child standing before him with a gloomy air around of him. As Kagome came in view of the others as she came to stand by Sesshoumaru's side, her eyes lingering on the two before of them.

"I present Miss Higurashi of the Court of the Moon," he introduced just as Kagome came to stand by his side, her parasol kept away from knocking against his head as she stood demurely beside of him all poised with a noble elegance grace that

"And this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Court of the Moon," Kagome counter introduced with a teasing smile that did not meet her eyes as she glances coolly over to Sesshoumaru.

"A pleasure, if you would permit, there are matters of business that I would like to discuss with you Lord Sesshoumaru," Ciel said not sparing much of a glance towards Kagome as his main attention and target is on Sesshoumaru.

Arrogant and dismissive, not something that Kagome would mind most of the time, but at the moment that kind of disrespect from someone so young as him is not sitting well with her, causing her to frown at it. Sesshoumaru caught note of her expression and displeasure as well, and did not say a word of it as the exchanged silent eye contact.

"Another time _Earl_ ," Sesshoumaru said as he guided Kagome away, for the first time not letting her to remain or linger amongst people like them, as he threw a glare in their direction before walking her away in the direction of another group of people.

Kagome remained silent as she looked up at him, a frown upon her brow but turned her head to look forward. Sesshoumaru did not say anything either as he exchanged guided her away to talk to another group whilst he got pulled away by a group of males who wanted to exchange words with him.

"How fortunate to be able to finally meet you," the same velvet voice said as Kagome glance at the male from the side of her eyes.

The females looked at the male, fluttering their fans as they studied the male from head to toe, some already knowing who he is, but that does not stop them from some playful flirtation. A polite smile upon her face, Kagome did not say much as she turned her attention away from him.

"If I may, there seem to be a spider hanging around of you," Sebastian said, catching her attention effectively as she looked at him sharply for a moment, but it soon came to pass as a serene look is now upon her face.

He reached out with gloved hands as he made a grab for something upon her shoulder, his eyes flashing a dangerous glow of red for a moment that flashes pass in the blink of an eye and disappeared just as quickly. Pushing his hand away with her closed fan as she gave him a warning look before excusing herself as she walked away, throwing a glance at him.

It was really just a luck thing when she felt his presence nearing to where she is as Kagome waited in a dark area where there is less scent of anyone every using that path or going into it.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having follow after me, or perhaps it is a 'who'," Kagome asked with a rather nonchalant air as she studied him from the darkness.

 _'He will make a fine meal,'_ she thought to herself, her mind already seeing him as a meal, all that being around those walking happy meals on legs was originally making her hunger, but she could wait, at least until she catches the right one, who would have known that one would just walk right up to her so willingly.

"I thought I might have more than a word with you Miss Higurashi," Sebastian said with a mock bow a pleasant smile upon her lips as his eyes dances with amusement.

"About what? Your contract? Or are you here for your _master_?" she asked, her voice now serious but held a coy tone to it.

He frowned at what she was trying to indicate, but watches her closely as his eyes narrowed at her, taking slow deliberate steps towards her as he watches her take a step back with each step that he takes towards her. It was not out of fear, but her wanting to lead him further into the shadows, just so that they will have more 'privacy'.

"For you really…" he purred, a sly smile upon his lips a dangerous look in his eyes as they stepped into the darkest area of where there are the most shadow of the corner that they are in.

"How nice," she drawled a hand reaching out towards him, her mouth water as she felt her hunger rise.

"Claude Faustus," he said those words, and it caused her to freeze, her head turned towards him sharply as she glared at him with cold frosted eyes.

Sebastian smirked in the darkness when he saw the change in her eyes, and the way her body stiffened at the mention of his name. "What about him?" Kagome demanded with frost in her voice as she straightened herself up.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked her in return his eyes glowing red with interest.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To daisynaruto909  
Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To keotaka1  
I'm wondering if I should as well. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	8. Tyrannical Bond

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 8: Tyrannical Bond**

 _"My offer will still stands if you change your mind,"_

Kagome did not tell Sesshoumaru of the interlude that she had when in the Queen's garden party, and neither did he ask her about it as well. What Sebastian had offered her, made her think about it for quite a while, even being rather spaced out at times when she was tasked to do some things by Sesshoumaru.

"You're distracted," Sesshoumaru said once she had her fill, and turned to the side as she straightened her yukata like robe and tied it properly before setting foot onto the cold floor of Sesshoumaru's room.

"…It's nothing…" she told him, already heading towards his door wanting to leave.

Sesshoumaru growled, getting in front of her as he looked at her coldly from the depth of his eyes. It was perhaps this bond that is making him behave like this or the alpha in him.

"…I'm tired Sesshoumaru, I'm going back to my room to rest," Kagome told him with an unhidden exasperated sigh as she tried pushing him aside to exit his room, but he would have none of that.

In a flash, Kagome was unceremoniously pushed down against the soft yet firm bed of Sesshoumaru where he held her down almost forcefully, not giving her a chance to leave without his permission as Kagome looked at him in surprise. The way that he was behaving right now, is unlike himself and is making her feel somewhat flustered and worried on the inside, if it had shown upon her face or in her eyes, Sesshoumaru chose to ignore it and instead started ravishing her more roughly than usual as though unable to hold himself back.

Her body froze solid, and it took a while before her mind became clear as she began struggling beneath of him. Though it is common for them to sometimes get a little out of hand when she feeds off him and ended up with just purely pleasure, but this time was different, she felt his possessiveness and jealousy? It is surprising but not something that she has the time to analyze or look into at the moment as she struggled beneath him. When she felt his fangs grazing across the side of her neck to where he had marked her as a sign, she froze up again, her body shivering involuntarily within his hold as she felt the piercing pain of his fangs that soon became ecstasy to her.

Whilst she was still drowning in it, she felt his warm lips upon hers, his tongue dominating her mouth, as she tasted the irony sweet taste of his blood running into her mouth and down her throat as he forced her to reciprocate it and bit down upon her lips hard enough for the exchange and mingling of their blood. Her eyes widened when she realized it, and started struggling against him again with renewed strength.

He broke apart his golden eyes like liquid honey gold as he looked upon her flushed face and swollen lips stained by the color of their blood. Leaning down to lick at the wound that he had created and the remainder of the blood, he placed his head next to where he had marked her, and felt his imprint upon her strongly.

Claude on the other hand felt the weakening of their bond, his eyes widened and glowed pinkish red in rage, growling loudly as he clenches his hands into fist, his nails digging into the palm of his hand as it caused his blood to dribble down from where it had pierced.

"She wouldn't," he growled out lowly, standing as his eyes still glowed from within the darkness. He had long reclaimed back what belongs to him in the Demon World, but is seldom there, only there to make sure on the management of it is perfect and impeccable.

He had yet to visit her in a while, being busy for a while over the whole issue of finding out where the person that had killed him is hiding, and at the same time, continuously increasing his own level of power.

Kagome was enraged at what had happened yet somehow she was unable to even do just that as well at the moment, and even more disgusted at herself for enjoying it. Was she going mad, or had her taste changed to become somewhat more perverted? Laughing almost cynically beneath her breath as she was held prison within his arms, Sesshoumaru felt her trembling body and brought it closer to himself as he covered her with the coverlet, thinking that she is perhaps cold.

His unconscious actions though kind, but she did not see it that way with him at the moment, in fact her mind was elsewhere and could not think of anything else at the moment. Kagome felt his rumbling growl vibrated from his chest, as she had her back against him, it brought her back to reality the fact that they are still lying within the same bed. Usually at the end of each time that they share 'body warmth' or when she is feeding, the would never once share the same bed after that, each sleeping on their own or be left alone.

Kagome started to move within his arms, rousing as she pushes herself up from the bed, but was constantly held down even more firmly with each time by Sesshoumaru, who refused and the one preventing her from leaving the bed.

"Sleep," he ordered her, and it made her stilled again as she slowly turned her head towards of his direction to see that his eyes are still closed, but cracked opened slowly as his eyes looked at her piercingly.

"I'll return to my room," she told him after taking a while to register it.

"Stay, sleep," he told her two simple words that held too much authority in it, and one that he had never once issued to her no matter how common it is for her to enter his bed for a few main purposes. She never liked having it done in her room, and never once had he ever come, it was always her seeking out for him.

"…I'll go back to my room," Kagome told him firmly again her tone stiff and chilly as she tried again to get out of bed.

Sesshoumaru growled again, "Stay and sleep," he ordered, pulling her forcefully down to bed, having half to mind to occupy her and make her too tired to be able tog et out of bed.

Kagome clenched her teeth and locked her jaw, he is another stubborn one, and a dominating one, something that she sees clearly in Claude as well, but holds more emotions than Sesshoumaru himself.

"I'll-"

"I said stay," he snapped out angrily at her, not pleased that she is disobeying what he had just told her, pulling her down as he pressed her down beneath him his eyes glittering like polished gold within the dim lighting of the room as she looked up at him wide eyed.

She knows that look that he has in his eyes and stopped her movement, it was almost contagious the way that it affected her as she felt that flutter in body, betraying her wants and desire. Just as how traitorously she had felt satisfied within the arms of another particular demon despite how they do not share as much or deep a relationship as what Sesshoumaru and her has now.

"Stay," he told her again, this time his command, gentler, softer with tenderness but still has its authoritative power and tyrannical possessiveness.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this little update!

To NightlyRowenTree  
Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed that, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To Nobody2u  
Thank you, I have up-ed the rating, though I'm not too sure if this is the correct category, I've never been really good in selecting my ratings sadly. I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)


	9. Three's a Crowd

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 9: Three's a Crowd**

Claude appeared when Kagome and Sesshoumaru are caught somewhere in between the sheets. And his eyes glowed pinkish red as his fangs bared out at them in anger, growling dangerously whilst dangerous reaching out to swiftly to grab Sesshoumaru only to suddenly fly away to hit the wall with a loud impact.

"Leave," Sesshoumaru growled at Claude, his claws glowing an acid green as he uses his most usual fighting weapon after making sure that Kagome is properly tucked and covered up.

"Not without your life," he challenged already charging forward to attack Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was shocked awake as she sat up in bed, the sheets falling off her body as she reacted slowly to grab the fallen sheets, but Sesshoumaru was faster than her and already had her body all wrapped up in the sheets tightly. So tightly that she felt like a wrapped mummy, he did not allowed her to move and had told her so softly to stay put whilst he handled the problem, whilst she watched wide eyed in surprise, sleep had long been shocked out of her system.

The two engaged in a ferocious battle with fangs, claws, growls and weapons of their own as they fought head-on. The feral sounds that Claude was making sent tingles of shivers down her spine as it brought her back to her mind and took hold of the situation.

"Stop!" she cried out but it fell upon deaf ears as she fumbled a little in untangling herself from amongst the bed sheets that Sesshoumaru had her wrapped up in.

Kagome growled as she tore through the sheets in frustration, the shredding sound of cotton resounded furiously aside from the two other demons fighting in front of her, leaving her on the sideline and ignoring her.

"Stop it!" she shouted out again, releasing the powers that she had kept apart from her other ones as she had it separate the two away from one another, making a grab for her fallen clothes article on the floor as she pulled it on quickly, her eyes never leaving the two.

"I have a choice in this as well," she growled out in frustration at the two of them, fumbling angrily with her tie as she tried to keep her robes closed and not exposed any more than she already had in front of them, not that Sesshoumaru had not seen everything.

Sesshoumaru glared over in Kagome's direction, "Drop the barrier Miko," he demanded, and received a sharp glare from Kagome instead.

"…I have a say in who I want as a mate, and you two will have to respect my decision," she snarled out at them.

They paused, muscles tensed and eyes still glaring, tinting red as they fought against her powers and yet it raised their hackles against her powers forces down against them. "Are you two calmed enough," she asked in a hiss, closing her eyes as she too tried calming herself down.

When neither replied her, she felt her temper rise, along with the part of her rising in revolt against the power that she is using. It was starting to become a struggle for her, causing her attention to be more wavered as did her barrier separating them.

"Release us," Sesshoumaru ordered in the same indifferent tone that he always has as his now golden eyes narrowed at Kagome, scrutinizing her like a hawk.

Kagome remained silent, turning a sharp eye between the two as well as she contemplated it, chewing on her inner lower lips as she thought over it twice or more, before reluctantly and cautiously let her barrier down. She could feel the cold sweat at the back of her neck, but did not reach up to clean it off, instead, took a few more steps back towards to bed as the back of her feet hit the bed front before she automatedly sat down upon the bed.

"Strength does not determine who I want as a mate, there's more to it," she told them tiredly but yet her voice still sound strong and determine. "Now leave, I'm tired," she added on.

She could feel the walls between her powers overflowing to one another, challenging the other as it gave her a hard time in maintaining her composure. Kagome did not let the struggle show in her actions as she scooted further into the bed until her body is lying in bed, making a 'shoo-ing' motion with her hand as she dismissed Claude away.

He was not at all having it, the way that she think it would so easily settle this issue. Sesshoumaru did not move, his naked form though covered loosely with a loosely tied yukata, was just as teasing to the eyes, but he stood there proudly ready to hold or battle his grounds until the trespasser leave his territory. Claude did not want this to get any 'uglier' or worse for him, but stood there a moment too long. When he tried to take a few steps towards of Kagome, Sesshoumaru was immediately in front of him blocking his path in every ways.

"Why aren't you gone yet," she asked annoyed, impatience in her tone as she turned her head to glare at him, her face paler than her usual color as her struggle internally is starting to show on her face.

"This isn't fair how he has the upper hand," Claude hissed out even when he tried to calm himself down, his eyes narrowed at them with a razor like gleam as he voiced out his disagreement and vehement displeasure.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glowered a faint red his body poised and ready to pounce upon the other, "Something as minute as that should not be a problem," Kagome managed out her voice lower than usual as she closed her eyes in concentration of other things, like balancing herself.

"Now leave," she growled out, her voice becoming somewhat more feral, the frown between the brow becoming fiercer as she half twisted her body to lie on her side as glared at them heatedly, half her face hidden within her arms as she laid her head on it.

"No," he snarled whilst taking a step towards the bed but was again blocked by Sesshoumaru.

A whimper escaped from her throat as she bit on her lips, keeping it tightly shut. Her body tensed at the battle going on within. "Leave!" she shouted out, her voiced strained as she swept an arm out wanting to wave him off but ended up slashing at the empty air.

Claude frown at her behavior finding it different than usual his eyes sharper than usual wanting to take another step forward, but instead was immediately repelled by Sesshoumaru again, only this time not so ceremoniously as he cut him immediately with his claws. Though it may not be all that strong, but she could smell his blood as her eyes flashed red for a moment at it, and she looked at him heatedly.

As though wanting to say something her mouth was slightly open apart as she tilted her head a little to the side to look at Claude through coy hooded eyes, her lashes and bangs covering the look of hunger in her eyes as she adjusted her body, her movement more feline like as she slowly got up. Sesshoumaru heard the movement and turned his eyes in her direction, his eyes widen a little, already knowing the telltale sign of what is to come, which was one of the few reason as to why he wanted to get rid of Claude as soon as possible.

"You…" her voice coming out like a whisper her movements almost fluid like and with a certain danger to them as she made her way towards Claude too quickly, and had him slammed down against the ground a 'ouf' coming out of his mouth from the impact.

Her tongue forked out to lick the blood running from his wound, a hum of distaste coming from her lips. She glided her lips across his skin in feathery touches as her elongated fangs made a trail in its wake. Claude watches with wide-eyed fascination and desire at her every action, from the way that she would straddle him from his waist area to the exposed skin beneath of her robes, and the teasing manner that it would peak through from beneath the cloth and shadow.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru growled, but it fell upon death ears, her only acknowledgement was when her eyes glanced over at him, with a smirk playing upon her lips before she returned her attention back to Claude, her body leaning down on him like a cat making itself comfortable as she shifted a little, wriggling a little tauntingly as she shimmied her body down a little more so that when their lips met in unhindered hunger, she would be at a comfortable angle.

"Kagome!" he barked out loudly this time in anger, already taking action as he reached out swiftly with both arms to lift Kagome off of Claude much to her displeasure.

Claude, who was enjoying it, snarled out his displeasure his eyes already in it's provoked pinkish red tint, reached out quickly with clawed hands to grab at her but instead met with air.

"Wait for your turn," Kagome growled just as equally furious, especially when she was just beginning to enjoy herself.

"Cease all these now," he hissed at her, though indifferent sounding it may be to others, but not to her, the many centuries that they have spent together have already familiarized her with him on one too many basis.

Kagome did not say anything to him, her eyes looking lighter, like a darker shade of honey, she frowned with a tilt of her head but did not say anything, instead she pushed him down, backing him all the way back until they are now tumbled back down onto the bed where the torn sheets are and did what she did to Claude onto him.

Sesshoumaru had his attention separated, one on Kagome, and another on the trespasser in his house. Kagome growled at him at his lack of concentration, not liking it when her meals are distracted whilst she is trying to feed.

"Take your hands off her," Claude demanded, already on his feet as he approached the two in bed, one is what he desired, the other, he wants dead.

Kagome gave him the same look as she did with Sesshoumaru, but instead bared her fangs a little more as she bit down on Sesshoumaru's tongue hard enough to cause him to hiss as she tasted his blood in her mouth her hands roaming his body as she parted his yukata, but instead of having a meal, Sesshoumaru pushed her off of him, earning her own growl of displeasure as she glowered at the both of them.

Her growled though at first was not as resounding, was now loud enough that even a normal human being could hear. Sesshoumaru did not so much as look at her, wanting to deal with the issue of an extra person in his place, whilst Claude on the other hand was glancing towards at Kagome curious yet worried for her. She rose from the bed, angry, annoyed that her meals are both ignoring her, and instead turned it into hunger and launched an attack at the both of the offending person, in her mind thinking to deal with them first then out to find a satisfying meal, and to get rid of at the other annoying side.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's an update that I hope you guys enjoy!

To daisynaruto909  
In a good way I hope. Hope that you enjoy this new update!


	10. Foursome

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 10: Foursome**

It took two of them to hold her back, and then Sesshoumaru coldly and heartlessly told him to get lost without much of a care of his previous help in restraining Kagome. However, he put a fight over it because he was unwilling to let another take the upper hand over him and also Sesshoumaru is not his master or friend, and he was unwilling to lose out to him in anyways as well.

Kagome was unconscious throughout this period after having been attacked by Sesshoumaru from the back, which knocked her out with a single blow to the back of her neck. Had he been a moment too slow, he might have to wait for another opening, but he doubt she would let her guard down that much again if that were to happen.

"Meals should remain as meals and nothing more," Kagome said with an annoyed snarl in the next day when she finally came to with a splitting headache as she grumbled beneath her breath.

Sesshoumaru remained silent as he watched her, after much moments of silence, he moved towards her bed as he sat by her side, reaching out with a finger to brush her hands that is massaging her temple aside as he lightly touched her forehead. His cool fingertips brushed against her forehead felt good against it as she reached out to place his hand over her forehead, a satisfied groan escape from her lips as she closed her eyes and lay in bed like a satisfied cat.

"When did I black out last night?" Kagome asked him, her eyes still closed as she asked Sesshoumaru, not remembering much of what had happened except for the two fighting males.

"What did you do to him?" she suddenly demanded as though remembering what had happened.

His eyes had at first soften whilst looking at her, worried for her well-being, but when Kagome started showing more concern for the other than him, it made him snap out of it as his eyes hardened back into ice.

"Do you care that much for that spider demon," he asked her in a cold steely tone that made her look at him with a frown.

"What is wrong with you," she asked, looking at him with calm unwavering eyes as she regarded the Daiyoukai that hovered above of her, his clawed hand now taken back as it now both rested by the side of her head. "You've been acting weird recently,"

"…" he looked at her without speaking there was a slight waver in his eyes as their gaze locked onto one another.

Admittedly he has been feeling funny, different than his usual self, but even more, he felt territory and more possessive of Kagome when it concerns her. It was most probably because of the bond that they share at the moment that made him feel this way. However when he gave thought to having it nullify, the idea did not settle well with him.

Growling rather loudly at the thought of it, Kagome frowned harder as she looked at him, a distant look in his eyes as she narrowed her own ones at him. His lips parted as his face drew closer to hers, placing it at the junction of her neck where he had marked her that night, Kagome shivered as her body reacted, arching up against his when she felt his hot breath against the bare skin and a sharp piercing pain.

Her gasp drove him to drive his fangs and bite deeper, his tongue lapping out the blood and mark that he had placed on her as he sucked on that area until it became tender as did her cries becoming more wanton and her body offered up no more resistance.

"I'm going to kill you," A voice growled out as a dark shadow flew towards Sesshoumaru, dragging him off of Kagome as Claude made his appearance known, his eyes glowing a bright fuchsia.

Sesshoumaru growled, immediately taking on an offensive mode as he fought off the other, whilst Kagome, still wrapped in her haze of lust from his administration was slow to return to her senses. Yes lust, not hunger, and it is making her hungry, wanting more getting up from bed, her body slide to the side as she turned her gaze to see two males fighting with one another. One with hair like moonlight and the other hair like the black skies, cold honey eyes and reddish pink glowing eyes clashed angrily at one another as they fought before of her very eyes.

"I marked her first! She belongs to me!"

Sesshoumaru did not say anything, as he wasted no time in using dokkasō on the other as Claude dodges it by a mere breathe.

"Looks like I've stumbled onto something interesting," Another voice said with amusement, a smile upon his lips as his eyes pierced through the darkness.

The two male stopped as their eyes turned in his direction, Kagome glanced in his direction, as she pushed herself to an upright position, her legs tangled beneath the sheets as part of it lay exposed, showing creamy skin that peaked from beneath the white sheets.

Her cherry colored lips parted slightly, showing elongated pearly white fangs. Her eyes took on a slightly darker hue, as she smiled a smile that looked pleased yet somewhat devilish at the same time.

"What purrfect timing, now I have all three course before of me," Kagome said in a lower tone that brought out the huskiness in it and a heavy amount of sex appeal like a siren's song.

One looked at her in amused interest, one a deathly fearful glare that would freeze anyone that sees it, tinged with possessiveness and anger, while the last one showed possessiveness, annoyance, interest and lust.

"First for starters," she hummed, getting up from bed as she made her way over to the new male, a dangerously hungry look in her eyes as Sesshoumaru and Claude both moved at the same time to prevent her from taking another step closer to the third male, each with their own reasoning.

"Be patient and wait for your turn," she told them with a frown, remembering the last time that she had encountered them together, they had somehow managed to subdue her and held her back from her meal.

For this to happen twice in a roll and within such a short time period, Sesshoumaru is at a slight lost but did not waste time thinking much on it as he got into action and restrained Kagome within his arms, but she slithered out like a snake with a 'tut-tut', wagging a displeased finger at him.

"You're the main course," She informed him, "and you are dessert," Kagome informed Claude with a glance, as she avoiding Sesshoumaru like playing a game of 'police and thief'.

Sesshoumaru glared at her with hardened eyes, Claude is now not his problem at the moment, the problem is Kagome, as he charges forth towards her, using dokkasō on her as his summon his Mokomoko to capture and constrict Kagome.

"Are you trying to ruin my meal," she asked the obvious with a twisted smile upon her lips, her eyes narrowed at him in challenge, her tongue licking her lips from side to side in anticipation as her body readied itself like a tensed coiled up bundle of nerves, ready to spring all over the place.

Claude saw the change in her the second time, and already could tell that this is not the Kagome whom he had first met, this version of her is darker, more bloodthirsty, ruthless and playful and yet has more dangerous depth to her, but yet he could not help but to be drawn to her. Like Sebastian who is witness this at the moment was instantly captivated with wild fascination as he stood to the side, silently observing, but that did not last long before Claude attacked him, giving him problem of his own.

"I could do with a quick workout before a meal to whet," she purred with interest whilst launching her own attack as she matched with Sesshoumaru's speed and managed to injured him on his ivory skin with bloodied slash marks from her nails as he did about the same to her arm.

"Come to your senses Miko!" he growled out into her ears when they came brushing past one another in an attack as Sesshoumaru tried hitting one of her acupoints, to temporarily bring her down.

"Can't take a little fun Sesshou-kun?" she asked with a cute pout and a coquettish look in her eyes as she looked at him like a harmless fragile butterfly, blinking wide eyes at him innocently.

He growled not liking her baiting words as he attacked her again this time with such fervor that the two other males in the room could not help but to avert their eyes to look in their direction momentarily.

"How about we stop playing games then," Kagome asked as though coming to a compromise as she said it in an accommodating and innocent manner.

Sesshoumaru knowing her did not buy whatever she is trying to sell as he blocked off her surprised attack.

"I've taught you too well," he murmured beneath his breath as he looked at her sharply. There is integrity in the way they kill and fought, quick, fast and precise, but with _this_ Kagome, she likes to toy around with them painfully but took and did just about anything to win even if it means distractions and whatever other under handed method. Winning was always the end result, how to achieve it does not matter.

"I'm hungry and you're not helping," she whined, attacking him again, licking her clawed nails that held his blood as she licked it whilst her eyes held him.

"Come," he ordered, a plan already formulating in his head, as he did not bother waiting for her attack.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I'm sorry for the slight confusion that this chapter might give some of you, but I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To NightlyRowenTree  
You're welcome! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To keotaka1  
Thanks for that! I hope that you enjoy this new update just as much as well. =)

To Deadpool-girl  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	11. Blood Thirst

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 11: Blood Thirst**

Kagome watched from the corner of her eyes as Sebastian and Claude both disappeared out of the place, allowing her to place her focus solely on Sesshoumaru as a bloodthirsty smile curled at the corner of her lips as they clashed with attack after attack.

Summoning Bakusaiga, he immediately lashed out ferociously at her, Kagome freeze, her eyes widened not in fear, but in pain as a cry of pain escaped from her lips, whatever she was planning to do stopped as Sesshoumaru averted immediately on the spot as his blade slides across her shoulder blade cutting the skin as blood spilled from it. She made no indication of feeling it, rushing up towards him as she launched her own sets of attack, but suddenly froze as her eyes widened in shock, and then pain and confusion.

"Ahhh!"

Sesshoumaru gripped tightly onto Bakusaiga, watching her indifferently, ready for that one moment to attack her again should it be her faking it to find an opening from him. Her scream continued as it filled the night air, causing the area to tremor from her voice as it shook the air.

When he had wanted to go over to her, Kagome shouted at him not to come over as she put more distance between them as she forced her body to be in a standing position, her hand placed on her chest as she tried to even out her breathing, huge droplets of sweat dripping from her forehead as she looked to be in battle with herself, glaring at the air in front of her.

Her labored breathing could be heard as Kagome had a twisted cruel mocking smile upon her face, as she laughed at herself darkly. It was odd how she wanted to tear the heart out of another being and eat it whole, never had she wanted to do something like that in the past, not until today. The idea of having a blood bath intrigued her and yet the idea of it was just so alluring and yet there is a tiny part of her denying the idea of it, saying that it is vile and vulgar.

She feel hungry but not for the usual, instead, she feels bloodthirsty and could not help but to be moved by the idea of it, so much so that it she had to physically fight her thoughts about it.

Claude and Sebastian were the two who immediately came to where she is as they looked at her with worry and curiosity, the aura around of her getting darker, and yet it called out to them, only more so towards to Claude.

Seeing the situation turning for the worse, Sesshoumaru was the first to attack Kagome full force frontal as he got as close to her as he could, intending to face her off instead of having her be taken over by her own demon, and that will be the end of it for her. His blood raced as he could hear his heartbeat in his sensitive ears beating so loudly. Claude had wanted to go up to stop him, but was instead ignored with a fierce attack from him, that had thrown him off from his own lack of attention.

Kagome made a come hither look at Sesshoumaru, a cold mocking look in his eyes as her lips curled up at the sides in an alluring demonic look. With raven hair flowing about her loosely, her eyes now lighter than usual, the color of molten gold with a pearlescent sheen over them, giving her an even more ethereal look to her eyes that could seduce the souls of even demons by looking at them.

"Bring your life to me Sesshoumaru," she beckoned, her tone cooing and seductive as she hooked a finger for him to near her.

He could only look coldly at her, but prepared for a battle, as he lashed out a few attacks towards her, each slash sending a powerful amount of demonic energy that caused Kagome to dodge it with much difficulty even if her face expresses her ease. Though what he had least expected was when he took out a ofuda from somewhere and threw it into the air, causing a barrier to be formed around of Kagome, enveloping the angry female inside of it. w

She struggled in it, hitting her fist against the wall, trying to claw the barrier, but it did nothing, instead it repelled her each time her skin touched it. Sesshoumaru saw the effect that it had on her, but it was even more painful that what it appears to be, as it also injured the soul in some sense.

"This will only disappear once that side of you disappear," he told her indifferently, cold golden eyes looked at her calmly as he held tightly onto Bakusaiga, ready to use it at any given moment.

"How tricky, but I'll be back," Kagome told him venomously but a lone alluring smile with untold mischief and bad deeds spread across her pinkish lips as she stepped away from the barrier wall to look at him seriously with those alluringly demonic eyes that is just as cold and bloodthirsty with hunger.

Claude was immediately frowning at the scene before of him as was Sebastian, but he had a smile of amusement upon his lips as he approached the barrier.

"I look forward to making that deal with you soon," Sebastian told Kagome, with a demonic smile of his own that would usually charm just about anyone, but not Kagome who looked at him with a dark laughter coming from her that did not reach her calculatingly cold eyes as she watches him disappear before of her.

"Poor little black bird, I'll devour you whole one of these days, especially that pretty little heart of yours," she promised with a light laugh knowing that he could hear her.

Her words brought a cold shudder down Claude's back, and yet, it rouses his excitement as he looked at her and glanced towards of Sesshoumaru to see his reaction, but he was more concentrated on looking at Kagome's expression, and that brought up his annoyance.

Kagome's scream tore from her throat as she bite down on her lower lips, suppressing the sudden jolt of pain watching her body slowly crumble down as the ground as she growled and snarled, hissing at the pain as she twisted her body writhing away in agony. It was almost torturous to watch, knowing that even he would suffer just as badly as her should it be him who is inside of that barrier.

He does not know what is exactly is going on, and knowing that the other is not going to explain a single thing to him, Claude only stand on the spot and watches the painful scene before of him as he waited impatiently and worriedly with clenching fists.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
So sorry for the long waited chapter, I've just been rather dry when it comes to this story somehow. I hope that you guys enjoy this quick chapter!

To NightlyRowenTree  
Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	12. Short Escape

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 12: Short Escape**

Kagome was hardly if not never left alone, even when she is to take a private moment to enjoy a bath, there would always be someone there to take care of her, waiting on her hand, foot and mouth. Tonight however she was lucky enough to give Sesshoumaru the slip, knowing of his very displeasure later, but also regretting it.

A male with silver grey hair flowed with the unknown force surrounding him as he viewed Kagome from a distance, a smile upon his lips as he tapped a thoughtful finger with long black polished nail to his lips. He disappeared from midair in the blink of an eye.

Kagome took in a deep breath and she smiled at the scent of the air from high above. It had been a while since she had been able to do something like this without having Sesshoumaru breathing down her neck or having someone keeping too strict an eye on her every single movement.

"What an intricate little thing you are," a laughing voice with evil seeping from it spoke out from behind of Kagome.

She turned her head to slowly look at the other, a male, dressed in black from head to toe with a weird mix of a top hat and a witch's hat upon his head as he regarded her with a calculative look in his eyes. There is something about the other that made her feel a cold sensation running down her spine, but there is also that feeling of interest that arise in her as she looked towards the other.

"What do you want?" she asked curiosity in her voice but it did not hide that alert cautious look in her eyes as she studied the other.

Death lingers about the other, and though it made her feel somewhat uncomfortable, but it is also not something that she is unfamiliar with. The two of them stood far apart, separated by a handful of buildings, but each can hear the other clearly, showing their distinct difference from the normal beings. Though it is still not considered too late in the night, but most people would still be out at parties, finding their merriments and pleasure that they would not notice the two standing atop of the buildings.

"I would really like to pull you apart to see what you are made of," the other male continue to say as he looked at her with unhidden interest, eerie acid green eyes shining with interest as he looked at her from beneath his long silvery-grey bangs.

Kagome did not say a thing, a grim look upon her face, but unconsciously a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she regarded the other. Taking a leap forward to bring their distance a little closer by a building or two, she looked at the other.

"That sounds like an interesting idea," Kagome said with mild interest, pausing for a moment as she looked at the other, "I might just carry out that suggestion…on you," she adds with a tone that sounded arrogant.

Something that even she realize only recently that she is becoming more and more like Sesshoumaru at times after spending so many years being by his side, not to mention the time that they spend together and their intimacy even if it is merely her taking a meal or a snack. Shaking her head she did not miss that growing smile upon the other's face as he looked at her in a creepy manner, as though already anticipating what he would find in her if he were to dissect her.

"I think you'll make an excellent Doll," he told her like it is the most common of thing, not bothering to answer her or talk to her directly, as though too deep in his own thought.

Her face darkened immediately, but that smile tugging at the edge of her lips did not leave. Neither of them made a move towards one another, as though waiting for the other to be the first, seeing whose patience will be the first to run thin. When they both attacked it was about at the same time, only perhaps a step a part, coming to a second.

Their fight looked simple, as though two beings crossing in flights in midair, but it tires Kagome as she felt the fight to be taking too much of her time, and wasting her energy. As though reading her mind, the male took out a weapon, something that she had not expects, a sotoba, but she could not see the inscriptions upon it and frown at his choice of weapon.

As though seeing her expression, his smiles widened like a Cheshire, and with a cool wave of his hand that cause his current black robe like outfit fanned out behind of him as it revealed a fan of sotoba appeared. Kagome could only grimly look at the situation, knowing that it might not end well. She struggled for a while, but in the end, used her miko abilities, with it now arising, Kagome called out a weapon that Sesshoumaru had specially made for her as she channel that power through it to awaken it's potential.

Her power flow through her fingers, humming through her body as she faced the male before her who now held a serious look upon his face before a smirk of a smile upon his face as he pushes his bangs away from face, smoothening it a little to the back as his glowing acid green eyes looked at Kagome with amusement.

"I've not seen your kind in a long time, even if it is one like yourself," he told her seriously as he regarded the female, their weapon ready at hand to attack one another but neither made a move yet.

"Then I hope you will not be too disappointed," Kagome said as she made the first wave of attack, whipping out her abilities as it congealed around of her into a mass of energy that glowed faintly of the telltale color of white mixed with pink.

He smiled getting wider as though seeing something else through her at the moment as he eagerly watches. Whilst Sesshoumaru on the other hand who was told of Kagome's disappearance, had immediately dropped just about everything to find her himself personally, a warning alarm going off in his head as he gave out orders to search for her.

* * *

A/N:

Hi  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To DeathlyIceMaiden  
In a way, just a twist? I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	13. Too Close

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 13: Too Close**

Kagome was starting to struggle, the longer that she uses her miko abilities the less stable that she feels. Even if she had originally wanted to end this battle quickly, but it would seem like luck was not on her side as both of their abilities acted against one another violently, and though it is a bane to one another's abilities, but it also took another different toll on her body.

Darkness started forming around of her, slowly eating away the light that surrounds her as she too slowly became tainted, her eyes started to take on a more vicious, blood sucking look as it looked at the other laughingly, but triumph and pleased look shining as she look at the other.

There is a chill to her laugh that would make just about anyone shiver as she finally looked up at the Undertaker with a sinister smile upon of her face as her eyes looked at him laughingly with cynicism in them as she practically looked down at the other.

Kagome body swayed a little before it disappeared before of his eyes, causing Undertaker to look about, slightly taken aback by the change of aura around of her. And now, he could not sense a little bit of life or any of her presence at all for the time being. Gritting his teeth tightly together, he concentrated and focus on finding her, remaining where he is as he stood as still as a statue, eyes roaming about the area, searching carefully, not wanting to miss out a single thing.

"Looking for me?" her voice rang from behind with a light chuckle as said that beside of his ears, surprising him, causing him to jump back.

"You-!"

"Don't be impatient, let's play," she said in an oddly childish yet alluring voice that could capture one's soul as his eyes narrowed to look at her dangerously.

' _She's not simple,_ ' he thought, feeling for the first time a difficulty to the various beings or things that he had fought as he took on a more serious attitude towards her.

Through their fights, though neither of them have any ups or down, but each time that he bleed, the smile upon her lips seem to grow ever so noticeably, but not as much as that blood lust and that pleasure in her eyes.

By the time that Sesshoumaru got there, it was already a little too late as he growled out in frustration and made an immediate attack towards the two. Kagome grazed passed the attack by a mere gap and glared in Sesshoumaru's direction with a silent sneer upon her lips, but did it did not show in her eyes, instead, there is this particular look in her eyes that said otherwise about his sudden appearance.

Kagome licked her lips, as though in anticipation of the taste of it, moistening her lips as it curled up into a smile that brought an eerie cool wind to blow by them. When Kagome had 'disappeared', Sesshoumaru was the first to make a move in attacking her, but so did the Undertake once he came out of his own thoughts.

Her skills to hide herself in plain sight last only a short while, but it was enough for her to wait for the Undertaker to come close enough for her to perhaps make a quick meal out of him. Just as she was going to drink up more of his blood and soul, she immediately jumped away from the male, nearly missing another attack from Sesshoumaru.

"How heartless you are Sesshoumaru, and to your own _mate_ ," she mocked in a hurt voice, a smug like smile upon her face as she licked the blood that left a drop of stain at the side of her lips.

"…" He grinded his teeth, a silent snarl upon it as he attacked her just about the same time as when the other male does the same.

"Miasma," she said with a frown as poisonous yellow green like gas surrounded them at about the same time as when Sesshoumaru lashed out with his poison whip. "You're losing your edge Sesshoumaru," Kagome told him with a smirk, standing amongst the smoky poisonous smoke unaffected by it.

However after a while, Kagome's body started feeling heavy as her body swayed a little to the sides.

"You!" she growled eyes narrowing dangerously in Sesshoumaru's direction as she looked about trying to get out of the area quickly. "Despicable," she growled out, her nails digging into the palm of her hands when she clenched it into a fist.

Sesshoumaru did not say a thing, neither did the Undertaker, but instead took that opportunity to attack her, making a grab for the female, but instead met and clashed with Sesshoumaru who immediately went into action of blocking him and making a grab for her arm as he pulled her towards his side to prevent the other from even touching the fabric of her clothes.

"You're really starting to annoying me demon," Undertaker says as another weapon appeared in his hand, an impressive scythe where the main frame seemed to be hugged by a human bone.

The look upon his face would scare just about anyone away from facing the very sight of death, but Sesshoumaru did not as he took out his own weapon and started attacking both Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Don't worry too much, I'll be able to piece you back perfectly again later," he grinned sinisterly, in his head thinking solely about the perfect doll, and the chance of another's revival.

Kagome looked at the two as she gritted her teeth before finally making a decision. "I'm not going to let you take me away that easily Great Dog General Sesshoumaru," she hissed, not bothering to yank her hand away from his as she started to gather all of her capabilities and skill as a miko and concentrated them using her body as a focus point and released the accumulated powers in waves at the two.

However it lasted for only a few seconds before she started free falling down to the ground surprising the two who are still in shock at her attack and trying to recover from it. Even more surprised than anyone there was Sesshoumaru, being that it was not her usual attack and something that he had never seen before as well.

Just as she was about to hit the ground, Kagome seemingly disappeared from sight stunning the two as an angry frown appear upon Sesshoumaru's face, staggering as he gave chase after her by scent.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Life has been a bit too messy, so I'm going to take my time in updating, or maybe deleting this story, though I'm not too sure which to choose at the moment. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update.

To DeathlyIceMaiden  
Thanks, I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)

To NightlyRowenTree  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update. =) 


	14. Each Their Own

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 14: Each Their Own**

Her disappearance was something that some people had not anticipated, but even more was that they found it weird of the excuse that she had returned back to Japan on urgent business, and yet Sesshoumaru remained here in London. They had expected him to follow suit to return, but instead went about as per normal without showing much of a reaction or emotion.

Claude, Sebastian and the Undertaker however each have their own interest and had used their own resource in searching for her, which ended up leading them towards Sesshoumaru or misleading them to some place else, almost always leading to a dead end.

"I must say, you really do have a good hand in covering for my disappearance," Kagome says as she made an appearance, swinging her legs a little as she sat on the edge of the roof, peering into the window belonging to Sesshoumaru's room.

"I finally found you," Undertaker's laughing voice said just as he came upon the sight of Kagome dressed in a flimsy yet rather fitting long dress with a slit at the side, showing off her legs.

"So you did, too bad there is no prize in that," Kagome said laughingly as she looked in his direction, her eyes studying the other being dead as he may be in some sense and she slowly gathered her energy around of her.

"You'll make a good reward," he mused, attacking her immediately with his bone scythe as Kagome fall out of the way, dropping to the ground, as she looked out for his next attack.

"Should I be flattered," she openly questioned that mockingly as she jumped out of the way to avoid another attack from him.

Just as she was avoiding him, another decided to join in the fight as he created a strong wave of attack towards the two, throwing Kagome back as she growled out at the threat of it. Calming herself down as she smoothen the fierce look upon her face, Kagome retaliate with her own set of attacks as she kept her eyes out for both the males.

 _"I can help you out,"_ a voice sounded in Kagome's mind as she grasped her weapon tightly in hand, issuing out her attacks as she avoided their attacks.

Kagome did not reply as she fought the other two, seeing another attack coming from Sesshoumaru, she tried blocking it, but instead was injured in the shoulder blades as she fought to keep a steady footing, standing proudly before of them. Undertaker however, took it as an opportunity as he took that chance to attack repeatedly and approach her. Sesshoumaru seeing the situation attacked Undertaker as he raced towards Kagome blocking that attack as he made a grab for her.

"I'll be taking her," Claude says just as he reached out to make a grab for Kagome, drawing her away from the other as he weaved out a web to keep them at bay while they made a run for it.

Kagome looked at the other laughingly as though watching a show as she allowed him to do so, a look of challenge cross her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru, knowing that he will not give up in finding her and sealing up this part of her.

"I really never peg you to be one to be a 'knight in shining armor'," Kagome teased the other as she easily got out of his grasp once they are far away enough as she looked at him, her hair wildly flying about her as he clothes took on the same effect just as she landed down on the ground steadily on a pair of delicate white heeled shoe.

Claude frowned as he looked towards her, already feeling hungry as his mouth started to water from the moment that he saw her from afar, fighting the two person that sudden appear. Though without their sudden 'dispute' he would not have found her as well.

"I've been waiting for you to turn up," Kagome purred right into his ears, cutting his thoughts straight as he tried to pull away immediately when he found something to be not right with her.

"Oh, pretty birdie, don't fret, I just want a little of your blood…" she told him with a smile as her mouth hovered over to his neck, taking in a light whiff of his scent as she placed a feather like kiss upon the area that she was planning on biting into, feeling his body stiffened immediately.

"And maybe a little of your soul," she added as an after thought before immediately biting into his neck hard as she punctured the skin with her fangs, her hand restlessly moving on his body as she let it lay just where his heart is.

Much as he enjoyed what she was doing but already getting the sense that something was wrong in the first place, and had made a grab to push her away from him. Kagome frowned when she was pushed away and approached Claude again, only this time he had better awareness of her, and looked at her every move, calculating, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Weren't you hungry as well," she asked with a tilt of her head, an innocent smile upon her pink tinted lips as she raised a hand to slit a shallow cut to where her neck is, offering herself up to him as the blood dribbled down to the front of her dress as red blossoms of vividly red poppies before of his eyes, staining the fabric.

"Here," she offered, tilting her head to the side as she stood before of him, opening her arms towards him to welcome him like embrace, luring him in towards her as she looked at him with those eyes that could steal another's soul.

Claude said nothing as he stood there watching her, eyes captivated by the blood and how it seems to suit her, to be stained by it somehow. Looking at her, he admit to not being able to resist that alluring sight of her as he viciously made a grab for her, sinking his fangs into her neck just as she had a moment ago, arousing a groan from her as her hands were once again upon his body roaming about.

Just as she felt him relaxing, her hand rested once again over his heart, striking quickly as she took what she needed, the blood from his heart and a little part of his soul. Though the later mainly is meant as a meal, which she took from him whilst he had so invitingly invaded her mouth. She heard that stifled sound of pain coming from his throat but smiled up at him sweetly with a tint of devilishness in it and innocence before moving away from him as she took out a vial to keep the blood, and some essence of his soul.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Kagome smiled at him, turning her back on him as she darted out of his sight, leaving him there alone just as the darkness swallowed her.

"You took your time," Sebastian said when he say her, reaching out to grab her hand as he lead her down beside of him just as they walked away in a direction that he was leading her to.

"I just met with some trouble whilst getting what I need," Kagome told him nonchalantly as she followed after him closely, knowing that for now, no harm will come to her, not when he needs her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Thanks for the reviews and reading it, I'll try my best to resist that urge to delete this story, not too sure about the others on my list though, I've an urge to do the same as well. Well I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Take care.

To DeathlyIceMaiden  
Yes! And I do hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To inukag49  
Thank you, I will add that again and explain there. I hope that you enjoy this new update.

To Alocin Nospmoht  
Thanks, I will try resisting the urge to do so and hope that you enjoy this new update. =)


	15. Inner Demon

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 15: Inner Demon**

Never had she thought that Sesshoumaru would be one to play that card, but either way, it amuses her as she appeared before of him, staying far away as she observed the daiyoukai working in the library of their shared mansion.

It has been a while that she had disappeared on him, appearing at places that is most unlikely, but also because there was the need for her to take her time in gaining over this body whilst the good side of her lay to rest. Now that she is able to come out to play (inner demon of Kagome) she was not going to let anyone have that chance in allowing the usual Kagome gain any more control. Though her influence on the other over time is showing, but it is still far too slow for her liking, Kagome was still behaving very much so like a human and less like that of a demon. There was almost never a balance when the good side of her comes into play because of her conscious, but now it is time for her to come out and change that.

She was alone, watching Sesshoumaru with interest, silent in contemplation as to what she was to do with him, they are after all in some way mates-to-be, but so is she with that other western demon as well. They really not have many manners in her view, but so are the ones from their hometown. Though so far from what she has experienced with them, they are not so bad, and have yet to disappoint her, but neither are they within her expectation as she pondered about it randomly.

"Can I ask if I have been on your mind?" a voice asked out with a smile to his voice from behind of her as Kagome narrowed her eyes at the mansion, though that quickly flashes across and was instantly replaced with a alluring smile upon her lips as she turned to face her intruder with an overly friendly smile upon her face.

"Who are you again?" Kagome asked of him, as her laughing eyes looked into his golden honey ones.

"A scorned lover perhaps?" she added on in a playful lilting tone before the other could continue as she slanted her eyes in his direction, body languid and laying rather luxuriously, draped over a boulder and looking very much so comfortable at the moment.

"That's cruel of you Kagome, though this is also rather interesting to see this side of you," Claude says with a smile but the look in his eyes says otherwise, his annoyance and anger is slowly churning like a storm.

"Really? I find that rather laughable especially when we both know very well that we're only filling on our hunger with one another, though I must say that perhaps it is time for us to end this little _relationship_ ," Kagome says as she looked at him languidly eyes half closed as she watches the expression cross his face from beneath her lashes, and with an easy going smile upon her face as though she is untouched by anything.

"Oh?" he smiled sounding rather amused as his eyes glowed a fresh fuchsia color pupils turning into dangers slits like that of a predatory cat. "What makes you think that it will go your way?" he asked her, taking his time as he slowly walked over to her, reaching out with a slender hands as he reached out to take a hold of a bunch of her hand and bringing it up to his lips as he lightly kissed on it.

Kagome remained unmoving as she slowly open her eyes, reflecting the stars that hangs in the sky in them as she looked with amusement into his very own as her tinted pink lips curled up with an innocent smile that could fool anyone into thinking that she is an angel with her current image.

"A challenge?" Kagome muses as she looked away from him for a moment, glancing in the direction of where Sesshoumaru could still be seen doing work late into the night in the library.

"Not when you are of concern," Claude says, a soft smile upon his face as he looked into her eyes, hand trailing up the side of her exposed arm as she dressed thinly in a off-shoulder silk like wear silvery and thin, with a high slit as the dress end is sewn with delicate tiny lace designs whilst the front of her rather low neckline dress that covers her breast is sewn with more extravagant lace and crystals onto it as it hides from sight the more intimate parts of her body, playing 'peek-a-boo', and teasing anyone's imagination for those that are tempted by her and sees her in it and leaving their mind to run wild freely.

Her body turned to lie on her side as an arm supported her resting head while the other rested on the curves of her body as the hand dangle to her stomach. Creamy legs exposed beneath the slit of her dress as the high slit cut off at her upper thighs and hiding the rest from the eyes.

"Oh?" she sounded out curiously, a coy playful smile curved at the edged of her lips as she regarded Claude, watching him closely as she remained looking relaxed and unbothered by him, that much her body language is telling him so far, especially with how uncaring it seem with seducing him unknowingly with her current look and dressing.

"I'm hungry, how about a little snack?" Claude asked with a tilting smile upon his lips as his eyes looked at her in a predatory manner, hungry and something else that feels and looked familiar.

"I'm hungry as well," Kagome replied with a smile of her own as she leaned her body upwards, halfway meeting with his face that was hoveringly close by to her face as she flicked her tongue out to lightly lap at his lips. "Though I'm in the mood for something else," Kagome replied with another smile as she pulled away, putting some distance between them again.

"I would beg to differ," he replied, a hand already reaching out for her head as he secured it behind of her head, pressing their lips together as his tongue immediately invaded into her mouth, exploring it hungrily as he looked down at her to see her reaction. A smiled curved on his lips as he smiled against her, fangs playfully grazing against her lips hard enough to draw blood as he sucked on it hard enough for more than just a droplet of a taste.

His other hand wander, sliding up of her arms and down again as he trailed light touches over them, and down to her exposed legs as his fingers crept a little closer beneath the edge of the fabric of her dress, lightly teasing the skin beneath with his finger as his thumb caress the skin beneath in a slow teasing circular motion.

"All very nice," she purred out in a soft moan, "but not what I was thinking of," she told him, she told him against his lips, her exposed legs curling up a little as she placed her feet wearing a pair of boudoir heeled slippers onto his chest and pushing him away as she slipped away from him with the agility of a cat.

"We'll play another time," Kagome promised him with a smile upon her lips, "When I'm in the mood that is," she added with a coy smile before disappearing quickly and making her way towards the very mansion that she was watching.

Claude watches with a heated looks, humiliation and mainly anger as she disappeared rather too quickly from sight to where she used to stay. Without saying a thing, he know of course who else she would go to when she gets hungry, but the other is not someone that he is tolerant of not when she is also his mate-to-be.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry for the long delay in update. For the first time, I'm rather pleased with a chapter that I've written, but how long it will last is another question. Though most importantly, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Well let me know what you think if you have the time to, and I wish you guys all a happy Chinese New Year!


	16. Same Tools of Trade

**Inuyasha crossover Kuroshitsuji**

 **Chapter 16: Same Tools of Trade**

"I do not take kindly to being announced engaged," Kagome says as she entered the room from his balcony where she saw Sesshoumaru was still in as she sat by the ledge.

His eyes roamed over to her, dressed in something that he would not expect to see her in. Her crossed legs could be clearly seen as a gentle breeze blew that slit in the front of her dress open, exposing those long milky legs. Her legs dangled off the ground as she dangled it a little, swinging it as she looked at him with a tilt of his head, a coy smile touching her lips as she looked at him coquettishly.

"Aren't you going to welcome me back?" she asked with a pout to her lips a light frown marring between her brows.

"Why bother coming back now," he growled at her, the book in his hand now closed and placed on his desk as he glared at her with those cold golden honey eyes.

"Can't I show a little concern for you?" she asked pushing herself off the ledge as she leaned her hands on it, angling her body at a slanted angle as she looked about looking nonchalant and not seeming to care or mean what she had just said.

"The wedding will be arranged for this weekend," he declared, ordering her as though she is another one of his many servants or soldiers.

"That is no way to be treating your _mate-to-be_ , but then again, I never agreed to officially being mated to you," Kagome told him, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes, her head tilted up to look at the sky that is still filled with stars, reminding her of the night sky a few hundred years ago when she had first stumbled into their world.

"We will be returning back to Japan directly after the wedding formality here," he added not at all wavered as he continued to remain in the same position on the chair as his eyes glared at her rather heatedly.

"And you're not even consulting me about all those arrangements,"

"I'm feeling rather left out from this reunion," another male voice said just as he made an appearance on the same balcony, standing not too far away from Kagome as he made his way towards her.

"My…isn't it getting a little bit crowded here," Kagome commented as she turned her head to look at Claude with amusement.

"You're getting in the way of our discussion," Kagome commented, as she looked at him her head now turning in his direction as she posed her body in another comfortable position that showed the curves of her body even more prominently.

"My apologies, but you see, when you disappeared just as we were getting _re-acquainted_ again, it is just rude to leave another hanging after all that tempting," he interjected, glancing at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction, and was disappointed in not seeing what he was expecting.

"Oh? I remembered turning you down for something much more appetizing, but it would seem that the person I crave for is not here," she said, making a show to look around exaggeratedly before sighing out as she stretched her body luxuriously reaching both her hands up to the sky as she did a cat like stretch before of the male.

"Time to go, though I would say to not expect me to turn up for the wedding formality here or anywhere," Kagome added just as she sat on the ledge again, legs laying to the side on the length of the ledge as she regarded Sesshoumaru a playful smile on her lips as her eyes glinted coolly.

The same arrogance that Sesshoumaru usually exudes to the people around of him, "You will attend this," he monotonously ordered her eyes glaring holes into her as he stood, already reaching out to her as he used his speed to reach her.

"Not when I've not agreed to this," she told him with a confidently smile, already standing on the ledge as the breeze blew by, showing the long legs beneath her dress shining under the light as she crouched low to prepare for her departure.

Claude not liking to be ignored or their flow of conversation, especially with a decision that the other had made, it made him feel even more annoyed and the need to challenge him for her as he too quickly moved to reach for Kagome.

"Sorry boys, but not tonight," Kagome said with a smile just as they both grabbed onto her hand, but instead the body crumbled, leaving a wooden doll with a scripture pasted to it.

Just about the very same trick that Naraku would often use when it comes to meeting with people with a duplicate rather than in person. Sesshoumaru growled loudly in annoyance at the memory as he bared his fangs at Claude before jumping off his own balcony and started running off blindly trying to search for even the tiniest whiff of her scent.

What had just happened was a first for Claude as he picked up the wooden doll and scrutinized it for a moment before keeping it on his person, departing from the balcony in about the same direction in which Sesshoumaru had ran to in hopes to find Kagome himself before the other does.

"That was interesting," Kagome commented as she turned her head to look at Sebastian with a smile upon her lips.

"I see that you've found something interesting perhaps," Sebastian commented as he looked at her, standing not too far away from where she is seated at the moment.

With a little help from him, she was able to quickly find a place where she was currently settled in for the time being. A place where she had made sure that two particular people were unable to find, and ruin whatever plans that she has in slowly taking over this body and removing that goodie-two-shoe humanity in her.

"Perhaps," Kagome mused with a mysterious smile upon her face as she turned away, Sebastian following by her side with a smile upon his own face

She learnt from the worst, Naraku to be exact, using the same means as he did when it comes to meeting others with a doll, and never in person. And when Sesshoumaru saw it, his face darkened at the familiarity in the use of tools, as he growled and slammed a fisted hand against the wall, creating an indent in the wall.

"Find her," he growled out the order in the dead of the place, knowing well that his people heard it and are already all out to find her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry for the delay, I hope that you guys enjoy it.

To Kitty who meows a lot  
^^


End file.
